Destined Meeting
by Illidan182
Summary: Going from the time they were little, Sakura and Ino have had feelings for each other. This is one story of how those feelings developed. InoSaku, shoujo-ai, Note: This story is off Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto or the characters in any way, shape, or form. If I did you would see InoSaku ALL the time in the Anime and Manga, as well as the death of Sasuke. . Don't hurt me Sasuke fan girls! Back, BACK I SAY!! Flees

**A/N: **This is my first fic ever published. While this is just the beginning I hope you all stick with me here! Some of the scenes are based off of the Anime, but most are created. The first few chapters are all for plot development, kies?

**Warning: Beginning may seem tame but later chapters will involve Harsh Language, Sexual Content (Yuri, Girl on Girl), and Angst. If you do not agree, then do not read past Chap 1!! You have been warned.**

A young girl sat on a stone road in the Konoha park, her pink colored hair bobbing up and down as she sobbed once again. Nearby another, slightly older girl walked by to meet with her friends. Hearing the cries, the young blond looked around the area and sighted the pink haired mess. _'Isn't that the girl who gets teased a lot?' _She began walking towards the girl thinking she recognized her from somewhere.

The blond bent down in front of the crying girl, who now cried even louder, thinking someone else had come to pick on her and her giant forehead.

"Hey, aren't you the one their always teasing because you got such a big forehead?" She asked nicely, wondering if it was indeed that girl.

The pink head looked upwards, and the blonde was stunned by the others piercing emerald eyes. "Who- Who are you?" She asked in a sweet, but scared tone, still sobbing softly.

"Who me? That's easy, my names Ino, Yamanaka Ino." The blonde said gently, "Who are you?" Asked Ino, wondering what the pink haired girls name was now.

"My names.." She sniffled a little before continuing. "Sakura," she said quietly, shyness creeping on her voice.

"Huh? Hello! I can't hear you," Ino spoke to the still sniffling Sakura. "Lets try that again ok? Who are you?" Ino asked once again, trying to get the shyer girl to speak up. 

"My name is Sakura!" The pink headed girl yelled at Ino, closing her eyes in the process. 

Lifting her hand, Ino moved it towards Sakura's pink bangs which covered her forehead. "That's better. So this is the famous forehead, huh?" Ino pushed on her hand moving little Sakura's head backward and making the girl look up, as Ino leaned forward and looked at the girl better, she smiled serenely. 

"Whoa, it is kind of big. So is that why you hide it behind your bangs?" Moving her hand around Sakura's hair, then moving the pink tussles out of the girls face. "That's dumb, it just makes it worse. Makes you look like some kind of dog." Ino said, trying to say it as nicely as possible. 

Sakura began to pout again at Ino's words, remembering all of the taunts the kids spewed at her. Ino just looked at the girl, feeling sorry for the pour thing. 

"So your Sakura, huh?" Ino smiled sweetly at Sakura again, knowing she had almost made the girl cry again. 

"Uh-huh." Sakura mumbled out, and Ino stepped away. As she did, Sakura's face gradually rose to look at the retreating figure. 

Ino Yamanaka turned around and started to walk away from the girl whom she just met for the first time. "Hey you know what? I've got something special for you, come back here tomorrow, ok?" Ino kept walking as Sakura looked at her, turning a tree and leaving the pink haired girls line of sight, Ino smiled to herself, knowing that she had just probably made a new friend. 

"Huh?" Sakura watched the blonde leave her, and walk through the trees. Some of Ino's words repeated in Sakura's head. '_Who me? That's easy, my names Ino, Yamanaka Ino.' _Sakura smiled to herself and stood upwards, wiping the dust off her outfit before walking down the road in the other direction. _'Ino… She's really nice.' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakura smiled to herself as she skipped down the road, happy thoughts running through her mind. "Someone was nice to me!" She spoke to herself, ignoring the looks from people nearby, who only usually saw her as a sad, depressed little girl. 

"Hey! Billboard brow! What are you so happy about?" A group of boys walked out of the candy store that Sakura just went by. She looked at them, but kept the smile on her face. Trying to ignore their taunts, but not doing such a good job of it. 

"Hey say something forehead!" One of the boys sneered at her, Sakura only looked away from them, as a bigger boy stepped forward, obviously the leader of their group.

"What's wrong with you forehead? Won't talk? Huh, I bet there's nothing in that head of yours and that's why you wont talk!" The boy said mockingly, looking down on Sakura.

"W- Why do you always pick on me…" Sakura began, as she sniffled a little, looking downwards to the ground, seeing her tears pool on the street.

The boys just looked at her, amazed that she actually spoke back to them. "Because its so easy wide forehead! Forehead, forehead, forehead!" They all yelled out in unison at the young girl. They laughed at her misery, as tears swelled up in the girls emerald eyes.

"Wahhhh!" Sakura began to cry loudly again as the big boy pushed her down on the dirty street. Sakura's hands shot up to her eyes and began rubbing them as they puffed up slightly.

"Hah, what a crybaby." The boy who pushed her spoke to his friends, talking about how easy it was to make the younger girl cry loudly. "Its so easy. Humph! C'ya round forehead." The boys put their lollipops in their mouths and began to walk away, leaving Sakura on the ground crying again.

Sakura kept crying, as her mind raced. _'Why won't someone help me!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--At the same time--

Ino walked through the park, thinking of the girl she had just met. "Sakura, huh? Such a pretty name. I wonder, does she have any friends?" Ino had walked aimlessly through the park, forgetting her friends for the most part, whom she had specifically gone to meet before meeting Sakura. "Why did I come here again?" She questioned her self as she kept walking, enjoying the warm summer breeze and the suns rays, bathing her skin.

"Hey! Ino! Over here!" Voices called for Ino's attention, but seemingly didn't make its way to her just quite yet. Ino stopped and looked upwards, seeing the clouds pass by over head the young girl sighed. "Ino! Hey Ino! What are you doing?!" The voices yelled a second time, this time getting the blonde's attention.

"Huh?" Ino looked around, noticing her name being called for the first time. Ino then realized whom it was exactly who had called her. It was the friends who she went to play with in the first place!

"Ino, hurry up or you'll be left out!" They yelled at her and the blond ran to catch up to the four.

"Gomen," apologizing quickly, "I met this girl on the way here, and I guess I kind of got sidetracked, Heheh." Her face scrunched up as her hand scratched at her head.

"That's ok Ino, who was she?" One of the two girls had asked, wondering if she knew who Ino had been talking about.

"Oh, her names Sakura, do you know her?" Ino had asked, wondering if her friends knew anything of the girl. "No I don't, sorry Ino." Her friend replied, Ino looked saddened a little, but didn't let it bug her much. "So, what are we going to play today?" She asked, now curious to what their game was going to be.

"Well, we were going to play either House, or Hide n' Seek," One of the girls spoke, Ino looked around noticing the daylight would not permit an extended game of House.

"Lets play Hide n' Seek, then. It looks like it'll be dark soon so it makes the game funnier!" Ino talked to the kids happily, some lingering thoughts still on Sakura. Ino stood in a circle with the four other kids, as they tried to decide on who would be 'it'.

"I think Ino should be it," One of the boys had said quickly into the conversation. "Wha- Why me?!" Ino sounded surprised and somewhat excited at the same time. "Because, you were the last one here!" The boy spoke again, everyone nodded in agreement, Ino's mouth hung wide open in amazement.

"No fair!" She had said loudly, trying to make her point across. "Sorry Ino, but you did make us wait." The blond just grumbled to her self and spoke out flatly. "Fine."

The other kids scattered around the area as Ino stood next to a swing set that would be the _'home base' _and began to count. "Itchi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku…" Ino peeked through her hands and looked around a little as she kept counting, "Juu Roku, Juu Shichi, Juu Hachi, Juu Kyuu, NiJu.(1) Ready or not here I come!" Ino's hands shot from her eyes as she began to search for her hidden friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Two Hours Later--

Sakura still sat on the ground, in front of the candy shop that those boys were in. Her eyes were red from crying to much and it almost hurt to blink. "Why, why does this always happen…" She spoke to herself and slowly stood up. A cold wind blew through Konoha as nighttime began to near. "I… Should go home." Sakura spoke emotionlessly.

Slowly she stood, dust scattering off her clothing as the wind blew by. Tears still streamed down her cheeks as Sakura walked down the street, head hung downwards, her eyes on her feet.

Finally, Sakura reaches her houses front door, but stands outside, wiping tears from her green eyes, not wanting to be pitied by her parents, who don't know much about Sakura's torture.

After what seemed ten minutes Sakura finally reached out for the door knob and slowly opened the door, watching it creak open the girl winced. Once the door was open however Sakura quickly scurried inside, and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Sakura! Is that you?" Her mother called out as she hear someone run up the stairs. The older woman's head poked out of the kitchen as she saw her pink haired daughter turn the corner. Sakura's mother smiled to her self and went back to fixing the dinner she was in the middle of.

Sakura turned the corner, as she heard her mother call out, but she didn't want to bother answering her. The only thing on her mind was getting to her room and burying herself inside her blankets, cuddling with her plush bunny. The second she was in her bedroom, Sakura slammed the door shut, causing a loud bang to go through the household. She slowly walked to the beauty stand in the corner of her room, next to the window and grabbed her bunny doll from the hard wood surface.

Looking in the mirror, Sakura thought to herself, of the wonderful blond girl she had met earlier that very day. The one person to treat her as something more then a freak as other kids called her. Walking to her bed, Sakura squeezed her bunny, Usa-chan against her self, crying gently into its head.

"Usa-chan! I met the most wonderful person today. She was kind to me, and she was beautiful as well!" Sakura cried slightly still, but cried tears of joy.

The young girl lay on her bed, her Usa-chan still pulled to her self, thoughts of Ino running wild through her mind. "I should go tomorrow right Usa-chan?" She asked the doll, wondering if she should go to meet with Ino the next day.

Suddenly, Sakura's thoughts were blown out of her mind as her mother called up to her. "Sakura, dinners ready! Hurry down before it gets cold and your father eats it!"

"Hai!" Sakura yelled down, jumping off the bed and rushing downstairs, tears no longer on her face, only thoughts of the blond occupied her as she entered the kitchen.

After she had finished her meal, she gave thanks to her mother and rushed back to her room. Quickly changing into pajamas, Sakura jumped into the bed and turned out the light, trying to make the next day come as soon as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--One Hour Earlier, in the Park--

Ino searched all over for her hidden friends. Finally finding, and tagging the last one who was hidden up one of the trees that overlooked the small area she had met Sakura earlier. The kids all gathers by the tree, laughing together, the day had gone by faster then they thought, and only really, got one game of Hide n' Seek in before it grew to dark.

"Hey, Ino, lets call it a day. Its starting to get dark and my mom told me to be home before the street lights came on." One of the girls spoke, before another spoke up, saying almost the exact same words. Ino just nodded to them , agreeing that it was time to go.

"Ok, I guess we'll head on home then." The boys said, as they ran down the brick road, followed after by the girls, leaving Ino standing by her self in the same spot as earlier.

'_I wonder if she'll show up tomorrow? I sure hope she does.' _Ino thought to herself as she stared at the road, before walking off, in the direction of her own home.

Upon nearing the flower shop her family owned, which also doubled as their house, Ino's thoughts went back more and more to the pink haired girl. Ino opened the door to the flower shop and walked inside. The smell of flowers assaulting her nostrils heavily, but she enjoyed the fragrance. She made he way upstairs, and into the kitchen to where a plate of food waited her.

It was cold of coarse, so she opened the microwave and quickly reheated the food. After scarffing the food down her throat, the blond skipped to her room. After entering her thoughts ran wild, '_What was she going to give to Sakura tomorrow when they met?'_

Ino looked around the room, her eyes resting on a long scarlet ribbon. "This would go perfect with her hair color!" She squealed to herself giddily. Quickly grabbing it Ino placed it on the night stand which rest next to her bed.

Yawning slightly, Ino shuck her head, as drowsiness overcame her. She sat on the bed, and her thoughts returned once again to Sakura. Why was she so interested in the young girl? Why did her face keep popping up in her mind? Oh well, Ino smiled to herself and went over to her dresser, and grabbed one of the pajamas from the drawers, she quickly changed and crawled into bed.

"Sakura… You better be there…" Ino mumbled to herself as she lost consciousness, and drifted off to sleep land.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) **"Itchi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku…" "Juu Roku, Juu Shichi, Juu Hachi, Juu Kyuu, NiJu' Translate: "One,Two, Three, Four, Five, Six" "sixteen, Seventeen, Eightteen, Ninteen, Twenty"

**A/N:** How'd you all like it? Question Comments? REVEIWS?! D? Haha, I hope you all liked it, and remember, this is just the beginning!! -Illidan182


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime naruto in any way shape or form._**

_Hey Ino… Do you remember that day still? That second day in the park?"_

Morning had come much faster than the pink haired girl had realized it would. Maybe guess sleep is more magical then one can give it credit for? She did not know really what to think as her eyes creaked open to allow the bright light in. Eyes closed again from the glare as they tried once more to open to the world outside.

Blankets were tossed from her small frame as Sakura climbed out of bed, her pink hair standing off in different directions as she looked around groggily for her little Usa-chan. "Usa… where are you?" She spoke to herself quickly, calling out for her stuffed rabbit. "There you are!" Sakura seemed to brighten as she finally spotted her pink rabbit lying upon the floor.

"Don't run off like that!" She spoke to the small plush toy in a reprimanding tone.

"Sakura!"

The small girls attention was taken from her friend for a moment as she looked toward the door, "Yes Mama?" She replied, calling out as cheerfully as possible.

"Get changed and come downstairs! You're going to be late!" Her mother called back up to her daughter, warning the girl.

"Alright!" She replied as loudly as possible before going about what her mother asked of her.

Sakura had quickly shed her nightgown to cloth herself in a more suiting red one-piece. Hopping quickly up in the chair of her beauty table, the small girl grabbed at a pinkish-white hairbrush and went to work at getting rid of the misplaced hairs or tangles that bothered her. Once the task was finished, the brush was placed down upon the desk and she looked herself over in the mirror, taking a moment to try and practice smiling.

'_Ino…'_ She thought of the blond form the day before, raising a hand to brush at the bangs that covered her forehead and the tops of her eyes. A small blush darkened her cheeks before her head shook from side to side to remove her thoughts.

"Alright! Today will be a good day!" Sakura spoke to herself loudly, before jumping from the chair and rushing outside her bedroom door to nosily clomp down the stairs of her home.

"Mou, Sakura-chan. Do you need to be so noisy this morning?" Her mother asked the girl with a smile on her face, happy to see her daughter in a much better mood then she had been in the previous weeks. "Come now! We need to get you to school before you're late young lady!" Mrs. Haruno spoke with a joyful tone in her voice, ushering her daughter out of the house. "We're leaving now!" She and Sakura called out together as the two of them made their way out of the front gate of the Haruno residence.

"You know Mama! I met a really nice girl yesterday!" Sakura piped up happily as she held upon her mother's gentle hand.

"Oh? What is her name?" The elder woman asked, interested since her daughter never really spoke of other kids, or of having friends other than her stuffed bunny for that matter.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Her reply was loud as she yelled the blonde's name. Causing her mother to laugh softly.

"Oh? Yamanaka Ino-san? Sounds like a nice name. You'll have to introduce us some time." Mrs. Haruno teased her daughter back, smiling all the while.

"Mmnm!" Was all Sakura managed to squeak out before the two reached Konoha Kindergarten.

"Achoo!" Lazy blue eyes stared ahead as a hand rose to rub at a small blond girl's nose. "What was that?"

"Maybe someone is talking about you Ino-chan?" One of the nearby girls quickly spoke up, trying to sound smart.

"Yeah right! That only happens in stories!" Another of the kids surrounding Yamanaka Ino broke into the conversation.

"Really! My dad said it's not true!"

"Nu-huh! My mommy told me that's that happens!" The two kids began arguing which of their parents were correct as Ino sighed and looked out the window of her classroom. Her thoughts on a girl her age, wondering if that same girl was going to really show up at the park.

* * *

"Ino-chan! Ino-chan!"

"H-huh?" Ino was brought out of her thoughts as one of her friends called her name louder and nudged the blond upon her shoulder. "W-what is it?"

"Ino, are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot today…" A girl who sat next to the blonde answered.

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine. I guess I'm just a little sleepy!" Ino replied back, raising a hand to the back of her neck to rub it lightly as she and the other kids all laughed. "Eh heh heh…"

A few of the other children of the classroom quickly rushed into the class a moment later, yelling that they should all get to their seats since the teacher was coming.

"Oh! We'll talk more after class!" Ino and all her friends said to one another.

* * *

"Ino! Come on!"

Class had ended for the day and the kids of Konoha Kindergarten were released from what they called their holding pens. Many had been picked up by the parents but a few had managed to sneak off to the nearby park.

Ino walked along as most of her friends ran ahead, eager to be the first ones to the playground equipment. Her sky blue eyes peered around ever so often, trying to catch a glimpse of the pink hair of whom she had hoped to befriend. _'Sakura… I wonder where you are…'_

Her footfalls became quieter as Ino made her way to the spot she had first met the strange girl. She had seemed so frail, so fragile… she had also seems scared of everything around her. It made Ino feel sorry for her, almost want to take her by the hand and comfort the small girl. Well she was going to in her own way anyways.

"Iiya!" Sakura Haruno cried out loudly as she was pushed down onto the concrete walkway of the park near her kindergarten. Her hand hurt from the landing as a bright red mark appeared upon her palm. She cradled the injury with tears streaming from her eyes, only causing the scrape to sting further from the salt in her tears.

"Take that Forehead!" The kids from the day before all yelled in unison as they crowded around the small pink haired girl.

"Yeah! You shouldn't be smiling like you were! It just looks ugly with that large FOREHEAD of yours!" A smaller of the four yelled out, kicking a small bit of dirt onto Sakura's dress.

"W-why do you..." The pouts Sakura made began to increase in tempo as dirt was kicked over her dress. "…always pick on me?" She had finally managed to mumble out between sobs after a minute.

"Why? Because you're so ugly! That's why!" The lead boy retorted back harshly, raising a balled up fist in preparation to strike the defenseless girl.

Sakura's eyes widened with fear when she saw the fist rise up and curled herself into a ball to try and lessen the impact. "Mmn." She whimpered out pathetically which only caused the boys around her to smile.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to her?" A loud voice called out, causing the boys to turn around to confront the newcomer.

What the four beheld was a furious looking face of a blonde girl about their age. She stood watching the scene with her fists clenched tightly. Her eyes looked as if they would be meeting a very untimely end.

"Hey… isn't that Yamanaka Ino…?" one of the bullies muttered.

"No… you don't mean her right…? Her dad will so get us!" The other two complained to their other friend who was still trying to defiantly stand up to Ino.

"Y-yeah right! She wouldn't dare…" He had muttered less likely to do anything now. His feet began to slowly back up away from Sakura who stared wide eyed at Ino.

Ino slowly walked toward the pink haired girl sitting upon the ground, her eyes still on the four boys who had now backed away fully. "I will tell my papa on you bullies! He's REALLY strong you know!" She had heard them talk about her father and knew they would run away if she mentioned him.

"Please don't!" They all yelled out together before turning around and running off.

"Cowards…" The young blond mumbled to herself before looking down at Sakura who had renewed tears in her eyes. "H-hey! No! I-I'm sorry Sakura!" Ino couldn't stand to see this girl cry like this. "Pl-please Sakura… don't cry. I'm here for you, 'kay?"

Even though the crying didn't cease immediately, Sakura's sobs did begin to lessen over time. Finally her hands moved away from her eyes and she just sat on the concrete with the other girl beside her. The pink-trussed girl flinched slightly when the blonde's had brushed against her forehead but only brushed some of the bangs from her eyes. The same green ones looked up into blue and a small smile appeared upon Sakura's face.

"Hey see! That's what I came to see!" Ino finally spoke more cheerfully, helping Sakura up and aided in brushing off the girls clothing. "There… Oh! I almost forgot. I brought something for you."

"You did? For… for me?" Shy as ever, Sakura mumbled out her words, looking up into the light blue eyes of the blond.

"I did…" Ino said happily, fishing the ribbon form her pocket and presented it to Sakura. "Here see! I'm giving you this. It you put it like this…" Ino proceeded to go behind Sakura and gather the pink hair that hung over her face to hide her forehead and pulled it back, tying the ribbon up. "There! You look a lot better now!" She smile as Sakura turned to look at her, a shy at first, but soon a bright smile of the girls own which caused Ino to blush slightly.

"_I still do… It was the day you saved me from my despair… I'll never forget what you looked like… I had thought, 'How Cool…' I wonder, what did you think back then?"_

**A/N: Okay so... It's been three years since I updated this story. Alot of stuff happened, such as me loseing my house etc. So I am VERY sorry everyone. Over the past few days I've written some chaps so I will get them typed up. for but the time being, heres chapter 2.**


End file.
